Patacitrouille et autres gâteries
by Sylice
Summary: La mort de Nymphadora Tonks plane toujours sur le coeur meurtri des survivants de la bataille de Poudlard. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : il est toujours là et, cette fois, il va falloir ruser pour lui ôter tout pouvoir. Grâce aux journaux abandonnés par Tonks, Harry et ses amis vont devoir affronter le pire... (Attention : public averti seulement)


Ne croyez pas les rumeurs, Voldemort a survécu à la bataille finale.

Harry également, mais il se cloître chez lui sombrant dans la dépression. Il tente, vainement, de se remonter le moral en lisant le journal de Tonks. Celui qu'elle a écrit à l'époque où elle découvrait sa sexualité avec ce qui serait un jour le Saule Cogneur. En effet, c'était un bon moyen pour elle de s'entraîner à l'extensibilité de ses orifices. Malgré sa morosité, les yeux d'Harry, brillants d'un vert profond, luisaient de plaisir à chaque fois tout comme son pénis.

Le professeur Dumbledore était dans son bureau, en train de se masturber en regardant le portrait de la grosse dame, se rappelant sa vigueur d'antan avec nostalgie.

C'est à ce moment que le professeur Lupin entra dans son bureau sans frapper :

\- ''Professeur Dumbledore ?''

\- ''Mmh ?'' Fit ce dernier.

Il se tourna vers Rémus et lâcha son chibre de surprise ce qui fit partir la sauce en même temps. Le visage de Lupin était intégralement recouvert.

\- ''Eh bien je vois que vous tenez la forme vieux cochon ! J'irais bien m'essuyer dans les jupes de la mère McGonagall, mais il n'y a pas un millimètre carré qui n'aient pas déjà été souillé''.

\- ''Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser mes rideaux, ou Fumseck. Que puis-je pour vous ?''.

\- ''Je m'inquiête pour le jeune Harry Potter. Il déprime depuis tout ce temps et lit la littérature porno de ma femme, sans même se toucher. Ses boules vont exploser dans d'atroces souffrances''.

\- ''Que proposez-vous ?''

\- ''De le ramener à Poudlard, histoire qu'il se vide. Il y a une jeune serdaigle qui organise fréquemment des orgies, il pourrait se libérer de ce trop plein''.

\- ''Mmh, c'est une idée. Je vais préparer un sort pour le transplaner de force ici. Vous comprendrez que je me doit d'assister à cette orgie afin de l'y faire atterrir, c'est une question de coordonnées''.

\- ''Mais naturellement'' approuva Lupin, ''je ne me prive jamais pour ma part. On y verra peut-être madame Weasley, elle adore tricoter des gants à bite pour l'hiver''.

Dumbledore renvoya son sourire, d'un air coquin qui sous entendait que lui aussi avec droit à une chaussette pénienne à chaque Noël.

Dumbledore prépara les ingrédients et les potions nécessaires...

Le jour J, il alla contempler l'orgie : c'était un très beau bukkake. la jeune Serdaigle au centre lui rappelait sa jeunesse.

"Haaa, c'était le bon temps" se disait-il.

Il exécuta son rite...

Harry, qui lisait encore le journal de Tonks expliquant comment bien branler Aragog, sentit soudain prit dans une sorte d'appel d'air.

"Oh non" se dit-il en faisant la moue.

Harry se retrouva dans la salle des Serdaigle, mais il y avait eu un problème : Dumbledore avait oublié de prendre un parapluie, et une goutte de sperme s'envola sur ses parchemins, ce qui faussa l'incantation...

Voldemort et tante Pétunia se trouvaient là également.

Quand Voldemort se releva et vit Harry, il fit un sourire machiavélique :

\- ''Salut petit merdeux. Eh oui ! Je suis toujours là, car tu n'avais pas compris que j'avais caché des horcruxes dans des bites de sorciers, y compris dans la mienne. Pour que tu comprenne la leçon, je vais bifler ta tante jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et puis seulement je vais la pénétrer de mon éperon

des ténèbres''.

Harry ne broncha, trop content par la possibilité de voir sa tante se faire assassiner. Cependant, son petit cerveau d'élu comprit, au bout d'un long moment, la portée de ces paroles.

\- ''Mais alors'' dit Harry, ''il va falloir qu'ils se fassent sucer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?''

\- ''Exactement'' reprit Voldemort. ''Avoue que c'est un super plan non ?'' fier de lui.

Draco arriva.

\- ''Potter, je m'en viens me sacrifier pour t'aider à vaincre Voldemort, j'espère juste arriver au paradis des bien-sucés''.

Madame McGonagall arriva aux côtés de Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- ''Tu dois sucer jusqu'à la moelle, et aspirer son âme avec ferveur''.

\- ''Comme ces pervers de détraqueurs ?''

\- ''Exactement''.

Puis elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

Harry se mit à sucer Draco.

\- ''T'as de la chance que ça soit moi Malefoy, contrairement à McGonagall, je suce encore mieux que ta mère, même si je dois reconnaître qu'elle est sacrément douée''.

\- ''Ça, Potter, c'est à moi de décider''.

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry :

\- ''Vas-y et n'oublie pas de finir par une gorge profonde comme je te l'ai appris, il adore ça''.

Harry s'exécuta, Malefoy se tortilla comme un ver mourant sous une loupe au soleil :

\- ''Désolé Potter, mais ma mère reste la meilleure suceuse que je connaisse. Avec toi, on sent les dents. Mais rassures-toi, tu suces bien mieux que Ron et Neville réunis''.

\- ''Tout ceci n'est que guignolerie comparé à moi qui en plus suis édenté ! S'exclama Dumbledore avant de retirer son dentier.

Voldemort ricana :

\- ''Allons mon petit Dumby, tu es prétentieux, personne ne fait mieux que moi. Sans mon nez, je

peux m'enfoncer autant que je désire''.

Draco reprit :

\- '''Mais bordel suce mieux que ça Potter, il a mis son horcruxe dans ma bite tout de même !''

"POMPE, POMPE", tous hurlaient des mots d'encouragement. Mais Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Pendant la téléportation, il avait était prit dans une faille spatio-temporelle et s'était envoyé Dobby des heures durant.

\- ''Et maintenant Potter, c'est à mon tour !'' dit Voldemort. ''Amplificatum !'' Le sexe de Voldemort grandit subitement et atteint des proportions gargantuesques.

\- ''Regarde, on dirait l'avant-bras d'Hagrid !''

\- ''goulourghoulghourrgoulou'' tentait de dire Harry.

Peter Pettigrow entra : "Harry Potter ! aide-moi, j'ai les gourdes pleines d'horcruxes!"

\- ''Va faire la queue'' lui ordonna Voldemort.

Harry continuait de s'appliquer.

\- ''Oh Potter, tu ferais bander un mort !''

Harry avait les yeux qui brillaient.

\- ''Vous avez beau être mon ennemi mortel, je ne peux pas vous tuer, vous êtes un tel amant, Tom !''

\- '' Moi je ne me gènerai pas !''

Voldemort commença à sucer Harry, en déclarant :

\- ''Tu vas succomber à une aspiration mortelle, pire qu'un dyson !''

La tante Pétunia gisait au sol, se gargarisant du foutre de Rémus Lupin

\- ''Bon, ça, c'est fait !'' Dit-il. ''Qui est la suivante ?''

Pétunia essayait en vain d'attraper le paquet de serviettes, quand une main charitable se posa sur son épaule, celle d'Hermione.

\- ''Viens Pétunia, je vais te nettoyer'' lui dit-elle d'une voix sucrée.

\- ''Avec ta langue ?'' Demanda une Pétunia pleine d'espoir.

\- ''Mais je ne connais pas d'autres moyens'' lui répondit Hermione avant de se mettre à l'oeuvre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione en avait plein les cheveux et tout le long du velours de ses longs gants noirs que Ginny léchait tendrement.

\- ''Ginny !'' Gronda Ron,''t'as oublié de me sucer, salope !''

\- ''Allons Ron, tu sais à quel point Hermione à bon goût. Elle a encore la chatte pleine de sperme, avoue que tu aimes la lécher dans ces cas-là''.

\- ''Mais, c'est le sperme de papa, je ne peux pas'' gémit Ron.

\- ''Tu ne faisais pas ta mijaurée la dernière fois pourtant''.

\- ''Elle mis du GHB dans ma bière au beurre''.

Hermione se releva entre deux coups de langues sur Pétunia.

\- ''En même temps Ronron, si tu n'étais pas aussi coincé, je ne serai pas obligée d'en arriver là. Allez viens, je suis sûre que tu aimes toujours la pipe avec un doigt dans le cul''.

\- ''Ok'' dit Ron, ''mais enlève ton gant, je préfère la sensation de la peau sur ma paroi rectale''.

\- ''Hum hum'' fit une voix agaçante.

Tout le monde leva la tête pour découvrir la nouvelle arrivante

\- ''C'est ici qu'on peut se faire sauter ?'' Demanda Dolorès Ombrage en sous-vêtements rose bonbon.

Elle était aussi fripée qu'un sharpei.

\- ''Et merde, voilà l'autre salope rabat-joie'', soupira Dumbledore.

\- ''Qui veut me faire caca sur la poitrine ?'' Demanda-t-elle de sa voix de petite fille.

Plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte. Dumbledore claqua des doigts, la porte s'ouvrit et deux centaures entrèrent.

\- ''Des centaures !'' hurla Ginny. ''Maman, je peux ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air gourmand à Madame Weasley qui tricotait des chaussettes à pénis dans son coin.

\- ''Mais vas-y ma fille, et rend-moi fière''.

\- ''Mon dieu, mon dieu'' disait une Ginny frétillante, ''c'est noël. Faîtes-moi une double anale bande de petits salauds !''

Les cris de Ginny couvraient les autres.

\- ''Ah y a pas à dire, les centaures c'est vraiment pas pareil !''

Dans son coin, Ombrage soupirait d'aise, Peter Pettigrow s'était transformé en rat et se frayait un chemin entre les plis de son corps.

\- ''Oh Peter, tu n'as que neuf doigts et tu sais exactement où me les mettre''.

\- ''Et attends que je te montre ce que je sais faire avec mon museau''.

Du sang se répandait sur le sol.

\- ''Ah, je crois que tu as tes ragnoutes Hermione'' plaisanta Ginny.

\- ''Non, c'est juste le résultat d'un sort d'avortement, je ne pensais pas que le foetus s'expulserait avant demain''.

Ron tenta d'embrasser Hermione.

\- ''Ah non, pas ça ! Tu pues de la gueule!''

\- ''Ben c'est normal, je viens de te bouffer le cul !''

Ginny eut un double orgasme et Les centaures se retirèrent faisant jaillir de son vagin une fontaine de sperme équin.

\- ''Centaures et sans reproches, telle est notre réputation d'étalons''.

Ginny se releva, essoufflée.

\- ''Mes gros salauds de centaures bien montés, allez chercher vos potes, je veux un DADV'' (Double Anal et Double Vaginal en même temps)

Draco reprit ses esprits, but un coup et observa la scène. Il vit les morceaux de foetus gisant sur la dalle froide :

\- ''Oh regarde Ron, il a des cheveux roux, au moins au sait que c'est le tien''.

\- ''Ou le mien'' plaisanta Monsieur Weasley, qui jouait avec un vibromasseur, toujours curieux des objets moldus.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- ''Cessez de plaisanter bêtement''. ''Erectum !''

Le pénis d'Albus banda à nouveau.

\- ''Venez plutôt exercer vos talents de suceur bien connus dans tout le ministère de la magie''.

\- ''Allez-y doucement'' dit McGonagall, ''vous n'êtes plus tout jeune''.

\- ''Minerva, je bande comme un troll. Soit vous venez me sucer, Weasley attendra, soit je demande à Ombrage''.

Le professeur McGonagall était blessée dans son estime, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à voir le grand amour de sa vie prendre du plaisir avec la femme qu'elle détestait le plus, ce gros bonbon rose laineux.

\- ''C'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures soupes, casse-toi pétasse !'' s'exclama-t-elle en sortant ses seins laiteux de son corsage.

\- ''Vous voyez Minerva, je ne suis pas Félix Faure (Président français mort d'une crise cardiaque en se faisant sucer dans le palais de l'Élysée par sa maîtresse. Celle-ci fut surnommée "la pompe funèbre").

\- ''Professeur, si vous tenez la forme, votre pénis est poreux''.

\- ''Papierdeverrum ! C'est mieux comme ça ?''

\- Il est aussi doux que le pénis d'un enfant prépubère.

Dumbledore lui jouit dans la bouche mais son sperme était en poudre.

\- ''Merci professeur, je vais le mettre dans une boule à thé et m'en faire une infusion, ça m'aide à dormir''.

Les autres centaures arrivèrent. Ginny les fit s'installer pour le DADV, on dut les sangler pour leur éviter de tomber et vider une bouteille de lubrifiant dans les orifices de la lionne par un entonnoir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et le professeur Rogue accouru vers le groupe : "Un troll, un troll dans les cachots!" annonça-t'il d'un air triomphant.

Tous levèrent la tête et un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. "OUIIIIIII" hurla Ginny en pleine quadruple pénétration centauresse.

\- ''TOUS AU CACHOT" ordonna un Dumbledore plus excité que jamais. ''On a pas tous les jours l'occasion de tâter du troll''.

Ils arrivèrent tous aux portes du cachot, L'humidité léchait leur corps d'une manière agréable. On entendait les cris du troll avant même d'ouvrir la porte mais quel spectacle apparu :

\- "Regardez-moi cette belle bête" plaisanta Hagrid, "mais j'ai du mal à le décalotter, on devrait au moins s'y mettre à quatre''.

\- ''Je mouille comme une petite fille devant son père'' minauda Ombrage

\- ''Wow, alors ça,'' McGonagall n'en revenait pas.

\- ''Elle est magnifique, encore plus grosse que les quatre centaures réunis''.

\- ''Ce qu'elle a l'air dur'' dit Hermione.

\- ''C'est vrai qu'une bite de troll, c'est impressionnant'' approuva Malefoy.

\- ''Decallottum !'' Hurla Dumbledore.

Le sort toucha le troll qui regardait l'assemblée d'un air stupide. Son gland se gonfla avant de se retirer le long de sa verge énorme. On pouvait apercevoir des traînées de pus qui s'échapper lors de l'opération. Il était certain que ce troll ne s'était pas nettoyer la bite depuis longtemps.

\- ''Ca y est, vous pouvez tâter de son gland !'' déclara Dumbledore ''mais bouchez vous le nez !''

Madame Weasley lâcha enfin son tricot et se laissa pénétrer par les doigts du troll, qui avaient tous raisonnablement la taille d'un pénis d'envergure.

\- ''Oh vas-y, tourne les sur eux-mêmes, plie tes phalanges !''

Draco, fasciné, alla sucer le troll.

Mais Harry était déçu :

\- ''Eh, mais je suis trop petit pour l'enculer''. Pleurnicha-t-il comme à son habitude

\- ''Monsieur Potter'', dit froidement Rogue. ''Si la petite merde de soumis que vous êtes avait suivi mes cours, vous sauriez que les magiciens des cavernes enculaient des mammouths, et que c'est même pour cela qu'ils ont inventé les échelles. Pour votre punition vous serez fessé avec une batte à cognard et je ne manquerai pas de verser du gros sel sur vos plaies pour non seulement vous brûler mais également pour les empêcher de cicatriser.

\- ''Mais, et les sorts de lévitation ?'' Demande Hermione, étonnée.

\- ''Petite insolente ! Remettez vos longs gants noirs et venez m'astiquer le concombre !''

-"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGGGGG

GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Le troll éjacula. Les bars de pression envoyant son foutre firent un trou dans le mur.

Madame Bibine qui était de l'autre côté passa la tête :

\- ''Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Berk, de la bave de troll ?''

\- ''Non madame, mais venez, j'ai le même et il a meilleur goût'' dit Ron.

\- ''Debout !'' Fit madame Bibine devant le pénis de Ron qui s'allongea jusqu'à sa main.

\- ''Et ce coup-ci, tâche de faire davantage que douze secondes !'' Hurla Ginny.

Madame Bibine lui aspira le gland

\- ''Oh mon dieu, c'est encore mieux qu'avec l'aspirateur de maman''.

Madame Bibine fit signe à Rogue de venir pour la prendre par derrière.

\- ''Ah, je vois que vous avez déjà préparé le terrain avec du saindoux, brave madame, toujours ce sens de la convenance qui vous honore''.

\- ''Ron, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la pipe. Maintenant prenez-moi par devant, la double, y a que ça de vrai''.

\- ''Je peux vous prêter un de mes centaures'' lança Ginny

\- ''Oui, mais je veux d'abord qu'ils fassent le petit train en s'enculant''.

Les centaures chantaient :

\- "Accroche tes sabots à mon flanc, c'est la cavalerie qui redémarre. En aventure les baiseurs, c'est la danse des centaures!"

Hermione était assise dans un coin : "Si seulement Tonks pouvait voir cela" pensa-t-elle, "elle serait si fière".


End file.
